You!
by wee idgie
Summary: A slightly different encounter than I usually write. Angsty smut maybe? You tell me. ;- Sara/Cath as usual. Warning: Femmeslash ahead.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Ladies and ladies... it has been a while for me and my mojo... don't for a second think i've forgotten my other stories... they're on my mind all of the time and I get angry with myself for not being able to write them quicker. I know that's life but I wish I has planned better, it would be easier now. Anyways. I had another little idea that fits into the one-shot category and thought I'd share with you. It's ever so slightly more angsty than my usual encounters but hopefully you'll enjoy reading it and see fit to at least give me an idea of what you thought even if it might not be everyone's cup of tea?! :-) And to Bel... yeah I certainly do agree... she _did _deserve it! ;-) Happy reading and I brought a crate of cyber-beers with me so help yourselves kids. :-) - D...x

**Warning:** This story contains sex between females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content and language. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**You!**

"What the hell?" The door swung violently on its hinges as Catherine watched the retreating form of the lanky brunette.

Nick caught the still moving door and popped his head in, fixing a bemused Catherine with a questioning look. "What's the matter with her this time?"

Catherine placed the training shoe she was holding back on the table, a puzzled furrow creasing her brow. "I have absolutely no idea," she admitted with a little shake of her head, "but something's not right. I know she's not your average ray of sunshine but she's been particularly antsy for weeks now."

"Do you want me to…?"

"No Nicky let her be. I'm nearly done here; I'll go find her shortly."

"Okey Dokey… good luck." Nick vanished with a wink and his trademark dimpled smile.

Catherine sighed and documented her last few observations before securing all the evidence they'd been working on and going in search of her colleague.

Wandering into the break room, Catherine was rather surprised not to find Sara hunched over a mug of coffee, more so because she could tell from the aroma that Greg had brewed up one of his expensive blends. Quickly absconding with a mug-full she made her way through the maze of corridors into the locker-room. Still no sign of the elusive brunette just a shirtless Warrick with his head buried in his locker.

"Have you seen Sara?"

"Sure, bolshy workaholic about yea big…" Warrick indicated with his hand without looking round.

"Oh ha-ha," she drolled sarcastically, "now seriously you big goon, she scooted out of the layout room without warning and in rather a hurry about twenty minutes ago. I could do with finding her, and fairly soon, seen as shift is almost over."

Warrick wrinkled his brow as if to suggest Catherine was slightly mad for wanting to hunt down an obviously moody Sidle but he shook his head. "I've not seen her and she's not in the garage, I've just come up from there. Have you tried the roof?"

"The roof?"

"Yeah, I've noticed her escaping up there a few times these last couple of weeks. I think she's started smoking again and being the natural antisocialite we all know she is, I'm sure she'll prefer the roof to the smoker's courtyard."

Catherine smirked softly at Warrick's description. "Ok, the roof it is." With a tilt of her head she bid him goodbye and made her way to the stairs, stopping briefly to dump her now empty mug in the break room sink.

Catherine felt the rush of warm air meet her face as she pushed the heavy sprung door open and stepped up onto the roof. There were the first signs of pinkish light advancing from the horizon into a deep turquoise sky as the stars one-by-one bowed out, making way for the creeping rays.

A quick glance around and she concluded with a little sigh of frustration, no Sara. She returned to the door and heaved it open, standing against it, allowing herself to watch the sunrise for a few more moments. Just as she raised her foot to step inside she heard the distinctive crunch of roof dust. Puzzled, she let the door swing shut and looked around her again. There was no one in her current field of vision but deciding on a more thorough search, she began to walk around the walls of the stairwell with deliberately silent steps. With an inward smirk at what she must look like, creeping around like an assassin, she rounded the back of the small building. There in the shadow leaned Sara, a little glowing ember giving away her guilty, not-so-secret, secret.

"At last," Catherine sighed, "there you are."

Sara, her face showing surprise for a micro-second as she clocked Catherine, brought her fingers to her lips and took a deep draw of her cigarette.

"I thought you'd quit?"

Sara merely shrugged and re-focussed off into the distance.

Catherine studied her younger colleague with a slight shake of her head.

"What is it?" Sara finally broke her silence without turning her head.

"Funny, that's the question I've come to ask you." Catherine replied one hand on her hip.

Sara studied the butt of her cigarette settling on one final drag before dropping it to the floor and crunching it underfoot. "And when did you start sucking on those damned cancer sticks again?"

"Sorry 'Mom', I missed the part where it was any of your business." Sara retorted sarcastically. Catherine rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth a little choosing to ignore Sara's attempt to rile her.

"Seriously Sara, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You hotfoot it out of the layout room in the middle of processing evidence with no warning and effectively disappear – that's rational behaviour."

"Catherine, just leave it alone."

"No Sara, I won't. What has upset you?"

"Nothing."

"Sara, for Christ's sake, you rushed out of the lab, you're hiding on the roof and puffing yourself half to death on…"

"NOTHING HAS UPSET ME," Sara interrupted vehemently. Seeing Catherine staring at her incredulously she lowered her volume and repeated herself. "Nothing has upset me Catherine, because I'm _not_ upset."

Catherine's brows knitted as Sara pulled a battered packet from her pocket and proceeded to extract another cigarette. "You're not upset?" Sara stared darkly at Catherine flicking her zippo, lighting up and inhaling.

"Nope"

"Then what in all holy fuck is wrong with you?" Catherine could feel the edges of her temper fraying as Sara ignored her. She moved several paces nearer to the brunette and raised her other hand to settle on her other hip feeling as she did so rather like the parent of a moody, uncooperative teenager. God, she had all this to come with Lindsey. "Sara, I'm not going anywhere, now explain yourself."

"Why do I have to explain myself to you, Catherine?" Sara countered.

"Because, Ms Sidle," Catherine snapped, her hackles rising by the second and her fists clenching in frustration, "in the middle of processing evidence, you just up and fucked off and it's MY case." Sara was pushing all her buttons and Catherine was damned angry now, she stepped forward again right into the taller woman's personal space. "And it's not the first time, you've been like this for weeks now. It won't be long before you jeopardise a case with your childish behaviour."

Sara took a deep drag of her cigarette and turned her head to Catherine before blowing the smoke directly into her face. That was it! Catherine snatched the stick from Sara's lips, dropped it to the floor and stomped on it as she advanced. "WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, SIDLE?" she spat literally inches from her face.

"YOU!" came the equally venomous response.

As Catherine impulsively raised her hand to deliver the swift stinging slap that Sara so deserved, the taller woman, with lightning reactions, caught her wrist in mid air. Taking a firm hold on Catherine's hand, Sara lowered it to their sides and just as Catherine sucked in the air to yell at her once again she cut her off.

"You are my problem Catherine. You, with your perfect hair; your perfect body; perfect lips; perfect track record and personal escalator directly to management. Your eyes… just… fuck…" she cleared a husk from her throat, "…you are my problem." Her voice had dropped to a mere whisper by the end of her sentence and her eyelids fluttered as she felt Catherine's hand flex in the grip of her own.

Sara brought her free hand up and began to un-tuck her dress-shirt lifting the smaller woman's palm which was still grasped in her own and pressed it against her abdominal muscles. Catherine felt the deep ragged breaths under her fingertips as the taller woman slowly began to push their hands down her body. Sara unfastened her pants and bit her lip as their hands made it to the waistband of her panties. She spread her legs slightly her breathing noticeably laboured and slid both hands underneath the cotton barrier.

Catherine's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the progress of her own hand into Sara's panties. It shocked her intensely but not nearly as much as the needy moan that emanated from Sara's lips as they reached her heat. Christ almighty she was hot down there. Catherine observed that Sara was trying to control her erratic breathing as she held Catherine's hand to her. Suddenly she opened her eyes, fiery and full of need and withdrew her own hand from the equation leaving Catherine alone in her pants. Leaning back against the wall, her fingers splayed out against the brickwork, Sara spread her legs a little more and whimpered as her hips began a slow rolling motion against Catherine's unmoving hand, beseeching the stunned woman in front of her with a dark, impassioned gaze.

"Oh Jesus, Sara," Catherine exclaimed as Sara's pussy nudged repeatedly against her fingers. Hesitantly she rubbed one digit up and down and Sara responded with another whimper, her back arching as she silently begged that finger to explore. Soon, becoming braver, Catherine's finger probed a little further between the heated lips and she gasped loudly as it was enveloped in slippery warmth as the full extent of Sara's arousal became apparent. Holy shit she was soaked. Before Catherine could think about it and stop them, her fingers were all sliding backwards and forwards in Sara's copious arousal whilst slim hips rocked rhythmically into each stroke.

"Unnnhh… ohhhhh…." Sara gasped out as Catherine's knuckle grazed her clit.

"Shit Sara…" Catherine began, her fingers faltering momentarily as she felt a wholly unexpected clenching in the pit of her stomach and a prickling awareness spread around her body. Sara made quick work of the buttons on her shirt and began to massage her own breasts. Catherine was flabbergasted as she watched Sara pull down the flimsy fabric of her bra to pinch and roll her rigid nipples, only serving to increase the thrusting from her lower regions.

Sara made eye contact with her partner, her eyes like smouldering, black coals, which sent Catherine into a headspin. _What the hell was happening here?_ Catherine's wide blue eyes dropped again to the globes of flesh Sara had freed and she felt her lips go dry. She snuck her tongue out in an attempt to moisten them but it was foiled as Sara moaned deep in her throat and they immediately dried up again.

"Do it Catherine," Sara commanded breathlessly slipping her fingers into blonde waves and pulling her head towards her. "Do it!"

"Ugh…" was all Catherine managed in response before she lowered her lips to engulf one of Sara's prone nipples.

Sara felt Catherine's hot mouth around her sensitive flesh and it immediately sent another flood of liquid heat to her core. "Oh… ohhhhhh." She scratched at the smaller woman's scalp, holding her tightly against her breast as she sucked and nibbled tentatively.

Catherine's mind was racing. _Sara's body was undulating like a dancer's, under __her__ touch._ _How could that be? Why was she touching, licking, biting Sara Sidle? Why did Sara want her to? _Her thought process was interrupted again by a husky cry from the woman against her. "Take me… oh God Cat, take me…"

At those words her whole body flushed and the all the pulsing and tingling in her extremities settled neatly between her legs. _Jesus Christ_, she realised, _she was wet_.

Catherine's fingers were ahead of her brain as they slipped lower discovering the source of Sara's slickness and tracing around the edge before dipping inside. A second finger swiftly followed the first, rubbing and twisting, testing the waters, feeling their way in the new territory. Sara grunted with each little movement as Cat picked up the rhythm then began to pump in and out.

Clarity suddenly hit Sara like a bullet between the eyes; as though a flashing neon sign had been placed right in front of her. _Catherine Willows is fucking you! This is no dream. You are being fucked by… Catherine freaking Willows._

"Holy fucking… fuck…" Sara clenched her jaw and worked into each thrust, sweat trickling from her forehead into her eyes as she willed each plunge to reach deeper. She was so close.

Catherine squeezed her legs together embarrassed by her body's reaction even given the circumstances. She could feel her panties were wet. _Damn!_ It felt like her brain had melted into soft gelatinous goo and it was being about as useful as such. Fortunately her body didn't seem to need her brain as a third finger uncurled to join the two already plunging into Sara with force. The third made it a tight fit but the delighted cry it elicited from Sara made her push on. Sara was openly panting now, in fact being honest, they both were. Catherine realised she _wanted_ to watch the writhing young woman come. _Why_, was a different question and one she was going to ignore.

She re-positioned her feet and worked her free hand into Sara's panties searching out the hard bundle of nerve-endings that she knew would be throbbing and pulsing and verging on painful for Sara by now. She slipped her fingers gently around it again and again in the same rhythm with which she was entering Sara.

"Jesus… ohhhh… Jesus… unnnh…. Cat… yessss… harder…"

Catherine pressed down firmly rubbing in quick circles and Sara's legs began to tremble.

"Yessss… aaaaaah…"

"Let it go Sara…"

And she did.

Catherine felt the trembling in Sara's legs travel to the muscles in her pussy as they spasmed round Cat's fingers, her whole body rigid and arched into the moment.

Catherine drew her left hand from Sara's panties smoothly before easing the three fingers of her right slowly out from inside her. Her eyes were shut and she slumped heavily back against the wall whimpering softly as Catherine's hand retreated.

The silence was thick as Sara eventually opened her eyes to see the woman in front of her staring down at her hands a troubled furrow on her brow. She shifted her stance against the wall causing Catherine to look up at her, eyes a stormy, dangerous, blue.

She cleared her throat carefully and tried to speak, "Cat I…" but she was cut off by the almighty slap that landed squarely across her left cheek. It knocked her head back against the wall and caused tears to spring unbidden to her eyes.

Feeling the initial sting beginning to burn she raised her gaze again only to feel Catherine's lips crash fiercely against her own and her tongue propel its way into her mouth with equal force. The smaller woman plundered her mouth, biting and taking without reservation, grasping tightly at her lapels to pull her closer. As Sara caught up she placed her hands on the strawberry blonde's back helping to bring them closer together. A moan left both their throats meeting in the cavern of their joined mouths as Sara's tongue finally began to give as good as it was getting, causing a wrestling match inside her mouth.

Just as Sara felt herself getting lightheaded Catherine bit down viciously on her lip and pushed away, stumbling backwards panting profusely. Her face painted a vivid picture of confusion, anger and need.

The edges of Sara's shirt were flapping in the rising breeze and she caught them swiftly doing up two of the buttons to cover her exposed breasts. Hesitantly she tried again, "Catherine…" her tone was soft, warm even but Catherine raised her hand to halt her.

"Not now Sara…" Catherine's voice was like Sara had never heard it sound before: uncertain, cracked, weak.

"Oh God…" Sara's whisper trailed off as the silent tears rolling down her cheeks passed over her lip into her mouth.

Catherine watched Sara for an indeterminate length of time, a thousand emotions flitting through her, all visible in the wide blue eyes. Finally she stepped near again wiping two tears from Sara's left cheek with her thumb before bringing her lips softly to Sara's, her tongue snaking out to taste the salty liquid. The kiss was slow and tender as they grazed swollen lips together in light caresses each nudging gently at the other's nose. Sara's tears fell unabated as they rested their foreheads together. Catherine cupped her cheeks brushing them away placing one last chaste kiss on the younger woman's lips before taking several steps back, straightening her shirt and running her hands through her strawberry blonde waves.

"I'll see you downstairs," she whispered.

Sara nodded resting her head back against the wall and gazing up at the now orange and pink sky bathed in the new day's sunshine. She placed her last, somewhat crumpled cigarette against her lips and lit it, inhaling deeply. Her head was a mess but clearly still functioning as she suddenly pushed up and hurried around the stairwell just as Catherine was about to let go of the door.

"Hey Cat…?"

The small blonde looked up at her and Sara saw something in her eyes that gave her strength.

"You wanna get a beer?"

They held each other's gaze until the intensity got to Catherine and she dropped her head focussing on her feet.

"Sure"

And with that Catherine let go leaving Sara staring at the back of the door the tiniest, wateriest of smiles creeping onto her face.

* * *

Love it or hate it... I'm decidedly interested in knowing your thoughts. :-D xx


End file.
